Juntos para siempre
by Moon-9215
Summary: Tras vencer a unos ladrones, pasan un par d cosillas entre Ben y Gwen dejen RR xfavor


Bien ola a todos les traigo este fic traducido llamado juntos para siempre es un BenxGwen ojala les guste

a todos lo ke lo lean. Bien empecemos con el fic. Disfrútenlo:

Juntos para siempre

El huracán ardiente derribó el cielo, la liberación de Heatblast. "Trabajo de todos los días " Heatblast dijo con orgullo mientras él froto sus manos juntas, haciéndose Ben otra vez.

¡" Buen trabajo Ben! "dijo el abuelo Max (de ahora sobre, me referiré a su como solamente el Abuelo) mientras cerraba la puerta del RV. " Ahora como lo prometí, iremos a McDonalds. "

¡" Yay! "Ben aclamó como el RV comenzó a irse.

Ellos todos consiguieron su alimento y emprendieron el viaje de regreso a su " a casa lejos de casa". Ben abrió la puerta grande y ellos todos fueron a la mesa a comer. Ben gastó ahora el tiempo, llenando su cara con un puñado de la comida frita.

"Reduce la velocidad, Ben, podrías ahogarte. " El abuelo sugirió como él con delicadeza quitó la envoltura de su hamburguesa.

"Bien" Ben declaró con un bocado en la boca, tomó un sorbo de su bebida. Él rápidamente terminó y echó un vistazo a Gwen, que apenas aún comenzó a comer. "Puedes moverte, tengo que ir ven si tenemos algo más para comer. " Él preguntó, alzando la vista en Gwen.

"OK, tu puedes comerte mi hamburguesa. No estoy hambrienta de todos modos. "Gwen ofreció mientras ella se levantó. " Voy a ir a ducharme. "

"Gracias, Gwen " Ben contestado como él agarró su hamburguesa. Unos minutos más tarde, cuando el Abuelo se levanto, él miró a Ben. "Voy a tomar una siesta, estoy agotado. ¿Puedes despertarme en una hora? "

"Sí, seguro " Ben contestó no escuchando realmente. En unos minutos, ronquidos suaves podrían ser oídos de él. Él pesadamente suspiró yendo a su cuarto, a buscar sus tarjetas de luchador. Él los clasificó en su nueva carpeta de protector de tarjeta. Después de aproximadamente 20 minutos él eventualmente estuvo aburrido y fue a la mesa y al ordenador portátil de Gwen. 'Supongo yo debería preguntar ' él pensó. Con una mente perdida en el aburrimiento, él abrió la puerta al cuarto de baño. Él jadeó en lo que él vio. Allí ella era, Gwen, después de que ella salió de la ducha, su cima totalmente expuesta. Sus mejillas enrojecidas como un tomate. Gwen echó un vistazo atrás para ver cual el sonido era. Ella jadeado.

"AHHHHH" ella gritó con sus mejillas enrojecidas como Ben.

Unos minutos más tarde, Gwen, ya vestida, salio del cuarto de baño, con un gesto avergonzado considerable su cara. Ella se sentó sobre su cama. "Ben" ella preguntó silenciosamente. ¿" Puedo hablar contigo... por un minuto? "

Ben despacio la miró en los ojos. "Sí Gwen, pero primero tengo que pedir perdón. " Él respiró y siguió. "Yo debería haber llamado primero, y yo no debería haber mirado fijamente, y lo siento, si quieres aporrearme sigue adelante. " Él hizo subir su hombro.

"No Ben, no voy a aporrearte. " Ella con calma contestó. "Pero quiero hacerle una pregunta. " Ella dijo como ella miró fijamente en sus ojos.

"Bien, dime " Ben dijo mientras rascaba su cabeza.

¿" Por qué entraste en el cuarto de baño en primer lugar? "

"Estuve aburrido así fui a preguntarle si yo pudiera usar tu ordenador portátil. Fui a preguntarte si yo pudiera usarlo. Fui tan puesto al corriente en el pensamiento que olvidé de golpear sobre la puerta. Que 'el incidente' que vamos a nunca jamás en conversación de un millón de años sobre pasado. "Él contestó.

"Ah" ella dijo con una indirecta de decepción de su voz." Puedes continuar entonces, " dijo ella. " Voy a terminar"

"Gracias, y lo siento otra vez. " él dijo como él se levantó y se acercó al ordenador portátil.

Gwen anduvo en el cuarto de baño y cerró la puerta. ¿Ben suspiró, " Por qué querría ella saber por qué entré en el cuarto de baño? Independemente de. "Él se preguntó mientras tomaba el ordenador portátil. Después de hojear sobre el web un ratito, Gwen salió del cuarto de baño y se sentó sobre su cama, encontró un libro bueno, y comenzó a leer. Ben fue a la pantalla principal a ver si él pudiera jugar un juego. Después de que la busca lanzó los archivos de Gwen, él encontró algo, un eslabón que llamó el Diario. Él pulsó sobre ello. Esto era el diario de ordenador portátil de Gwen. El que él leyó un poquito de cuando él fue Ultra T. (En el episodio llamó secretos) él cerró el eslabón, sabiéndolo se equivocó para fisgonear, y él no quiso hacer Gwen más avergonzado o más loco de lo que ella ya era. Al cabo de un rato, él miró entonces.

"Abuelo, despiértate " Ben dijo mientras sacudía a su abuelo.

"Ya me levante, Ben, gracias, " él dijo mientras se sentaba encima de la cama. Gwen movió su libro y vio a su abuelo. Entonces ella siguió.

Más tarde esa noche, alrededor de la hora de acostarse de Ben, él se sentó sobre su cama, mirando a Gwen sobre el ordenador. Ella era inconsciente que Ben la miraba y abierto su diario y comenzó a escribir. Ben miró la primera palabra, 'hoy'. ¿Escribía ella sobre ellos? ¿Sobre lo que pasó antes? Él alzó la vista en la azotea, completamente perdida en el pensamiento. Yo prácticamente ningún tiempo en absoluto, él estaba dormido.

Ben abrió sus ojos, sólo tenerlos atormentado por el sol. Él fulminó con la mirada a sus ojos para conseguir una mejor mirada. Él echó un vistazo abajo y vio a Gwen plácidamente que descansa. Por cualquiera razón, él no sabía por qué, pero una pequeña risa cruzó su cara. Ella solamente miró tan tranquila y para alguna razón desconocida, esto lo animó. Él saltó de la cama y a su lugar favorito en el RV, el refrigerador. Él lo hojeó para el desayuno.

No había nada realmente interesante entonces él consiguió un tazón de cereal y un cristal del zumo de naranja (del concentrado) y comenzó a comer. Él revisó y vio el ordenador portátil de Gwen. 'Estoy seguro que no le importaría. Estoy seguro que ella preferiría que no la despierto hasta preguntan. 'Él pensó como él arrancó el ordenador portátil. Cuando estaba listo, él hojeó y encontró el eslabón de diario. 'Sé que yo no debería hacer esto pero… 'él abrió la última entrada. Esto leyó:

'Hoy tiene que ser uno de los días más extraños de mi vida. Esto comenzó como un día regular. Ben se hizo un alíen y paró a 3 ladrones. Después de esto, fuimos a comer en McDonalds. Di mi comida frita a Ben y luego tomé una ducha relajante. Después de que fui terminado, me escapé y sequé de. ¡Yo me hacía vestido cuándo Ben por casualidad anduvo en y visto mí topless! Después de esto, salí y él me pidió perdón. ¡Él NUNCA me pide perdón! Después de esto lo pregunté por qué él entró. Él dijo que para usar mi ordenador portátil ' Ben silenciosamente jadeó como él leyó sobre.

Estoy triste. Pensé que él entró para verme. Sé que esto puede ser loco, pero pienso que en realidad comienzo a desarrollar algo por él. ¡Pienso que estoy loca! Sé es grueso y todo porque somos primos, y esto rompe mi corazón para saber que nunca estaré junto a él. E incluso si nosotros no fuéramos primos, yo todavía no estaría junto a él porque prácticamente aún no le gusto yo. Adivino que estaré sola para el resto de mi vida:'(

"Gwen" él susurró. ¡Poco hizo él sabe que esta vez Gwen lo miraba!

¿" Leíste mi diario? "Gwen preguntó como la cólera comenzó a elevarse dentro de ella.

"Puedo explicarlo. " dijo él suavemente

Una mirada entristecida cruzó la cara de Gwen cuando ella se levantó y se alejó.

"Espera" Ben dijo mientras agarró la mano de Gwen.

¿" Qué? "

"No estas loca" La cara de Gwen pareció ablandarse cuando ella lo miró.

¿" Qué piensas, no estoy loca? "Gwen preguntó.

"Veras Gwen, la verdad es he estado ocultando el hecho, que me gustas un montón. " Los ojos de Gwen se mejoraron. "Sé, aun cuando nosotros seamos primos pero... si " él se calmó. Él la miró en los ojos. "Creo que lo que trato de decir es t...t... te amo Gwen. "

"Ben, te amo también, yo… "ella fue cortada cuando Ben apasionadamente empujó sus labios contra el suyo. Sus ojos donde amplio con el choque, pero cerrado como ella devolvió el beso. Ellos destrozado, como un loco ruborizado. "Ben… "Ben pone sus brazos alrededor de ella, dando la bienvenida a ella en un abrazo apasionado. Sus labios unidos juntos otra vez. Ellos cerraron sus ojos plácidamente. Ellos destrozado en el sonido de abuelo Max conmovedor en su sueño. Ben pone su boca al lado de su oído.

"No le digamos, al menos, no aún. " Él le susurró. "No hago que él para saber acerca de... nosotros. "

Gwen sonrió " no, no por un rato. Estoy cansada, vuelvo a la cama. "

"Bien" Ben sonrió demasiado regresando a su cama.

Ojala les haya gustado ya ke es el primer episodio según se. Bien eso es todo hasta la próxima vez.


End file.
